A Ric Story
by LiRicNut
Summary: Ever wonder about Ric's past? Ric's former love has arrived in Port Charles. She happens to be Benny's niece and Sonny's newest addition to the organization. Her presence will complicate things, but also show a different side of Ric. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
"How is the research going?" Sonny asked Greg as they both walked into the penthouse.  
  
"It's going well, Mr. Corinthos," Greg replied. "In fact, I think our source is gathering up more information as we speak."  
  
Somewhere in Port Charles.  
  
Natalie Abrams has been following Ric Lansing for weeks now. Greg has been researching Ric's past, while she has been researching his current whereabouts. The PCPD and Sonny's enemies have been keeping a close watch on Sonny, his family, and anyone he is affiliated with. She asked Sonny not to meet in person yet, because she didn't want anyone to be suspicious of her while she completed her tasks in Port Charles.  
  
She has worked for Sonny for a while now. Her Uncle Benny had gotten her a job for Sonny when she younger. Her uncle was an accountant and a devoted employee of Sonny's for years. She was a secretary when she used to live in Puerto Rico and helped handle some of the paperwork that dealt with Sonny's business. She had also collaborated with her uncle in handling Sonny's coffee business. She organized the paperwork and made sure that the coffee shipments left South America with no problems. Her Uncle Benny would handle the rest once the shipments made it to Port Charles. Sonny eventually asked her to be his accountant for the casino on the island. Since then, Sonny has developed a respect for Natalie and her loyalty to him and his business.  
  
Natalie received a call from Jason about her uncle's heart attack. She was devastated by the news. Her Uncle Benny was the only family she had left. Her mother abandoned her and her father when she was a baby. Her father died when she was 10 years old. Her uncle practically raised her. Jason told her the last thing that Benny had on his mind before he died was his concern about Sonny. Natalie knew how much Benny respected his employer. Sonny's business and friendship was Benny's life. Natalie wanted to honor her uncle's memory by taking over her uncle's responsibilities and assisting with Sonny's business.  
  
Natalie took a drag from her cigarette and peered over a bush to look at the entrance to the Port Charles hotel. Ric has been lurking around the lobby for some time now. She wanted to know who he was waiting for. Natalie saw a limo pull up to the entrance and Faith Rosco stepped out. She watched Faith walk into the Port Charles hotel and through the lobby towards the elevators. Natalie noticed that Ric gave a quick glance towards Faith, then also started to walk towards the elevators behind her. "Hmmm.interesting," Natalie muttered and raised her eyebrows.  
  
She dialed Greg's number. "Hey. It's me. I've got some information Mr. Corinthos will find interesting."  
  
"Good," Greg replied on the other line. "I'm actually having a meeting with Sonny right now. He would like to finally meet with you."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Actually.as soon as possible."  
  
Natalie threw down her cigarette and extinguished it with her boot. "I'm on my way."  
  
Natalie stepped off the elevator and looked around. She saw a bodyguard to her right and knew she found Sonny's penthouse. She walked up to the bodyguard and gave a flirtatious smile. "Hey, Max."  
  
"Good to see you again, Natalie," Max replied shyly. "Mr. Corinthos has been expecting you." He opened the door.  
  
Sonny and Greg stopped what they were discussing and looked up. Natalie walked in and stopped when she saw Sonny. She nodded her head. "Mr. Corinthos," she said seriously.  
  
Sonny smiled and quickly walked towards Natalie to greet her. "It's 'Sonny' to you, missy." He gave her a long hug, then looked at her as she smiled back at him. "It's good to see you again." He took her hands and stepped back to take a good look at his old friend. "You look beautiful! Benny didn't tell me how much you've grown!"  
  
Natalie looked down with embarassment. "Thank you."  
  
Sonny's smile faded. "Look.I'm sorry. I haven't even given you my proper condolences yet-"  
  
"It's okay, Sonny," Natalie replied sadly.  
"Your uncle was a damn good employee, Nat. .And a true friend." He motioned for Natalie to sit down on the couch and he walked over to get himself a drink. "Can I offer you a beverage?"  
  
Natalie shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry that we don't have time to catch up at the moment, but we've got to start getting down to business," Sonny said seriously as he poured himself a drink. He sat down, rested his elbow on his knee, and cupped his hand around his chin. "What's the latest on Ric Lansing?"  
  
"It looks like him and Faith Rosco are up to something."  
  
Sonny clenched his jaw. "I knew it. I knew that guy should never be trusted."  
  
"I don't know what he's up to, but I'm working on finding that out."  
  
"The reason why I have asked to see you, is because I need you to put a plan into action."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You've seen what Ric does and where he goes throughout the day. He spends most of his time helping out with Carly's club. His girlfriend works in the diner that is attached to the club. He also lives above the diner, so he is in that building all day."  
  
"What do you need me to do?"  
  
"You've done your research at a distance.now I need you to do the research up close." Natalie started to feel a lump form in her throat as Sonny continued. "I need you to try to find a way to collaborate with Lansing."  
  
Sonny was surprised because he noticed that Natalie was beginning to look nervous. "Sonny, I'm not sure if this is a good idea.."  
  
"Nat, I promise not to put you in any danger. My guards will be sure to be around wherever you go. I just need you to find some way to get to know him. Carly needs an accountant for the club."  
  
Natalie knew where this was going and she could feel her body shaking from her nerves. She stood up, but lost her balance.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sonny asked catching her.  
  
"I'm.I'm fine, Sonny. I've just been running around the past couple of weeks. I think it's beginning to catch up with me, that's all. I'm going to go back to the motel and lay down."  
  
"No you're not," Sonny interupted. "Jason and Johnny went to the motel and picked up your stuff. I can't believe you stayed there! You deserve better-"  
  
"Sonny."  
  
"No, no, no," Sonny put his hands up to stop Natalie from continuing. "You and Benny are dear to me. Benny's niece deserves a better living arrangement."  
  
Natalie smiled. She knew she wasn't going to have a choice. "Thank you."  
  
"Jason lives across the hall. He probably hardly stays there now." he said in an irritated tone. "so I'm sure you won't feel so crowded. It's only temporary until you find a better place you would rather live in." Sonny looked towards the door. "Max!" Max opened the door and waited for Sonny's orders. "Please escort Ms. Abrams to her new place." As Natalie started to walk out the door, Sonny stopped her. "Just think about what I've said about this plan, okay?" He said gently. "Now get some rest."  
  
Natalie walked into PH2 and stopped to admire it. The penthouse was very plain and the only furniture she saw was a desk, couch, and pool table. She smiled when she saw the pool table. "Yep! It's definitely Jason," she said out loud.  
  
"What makes you think that?" she heard a voice ask.  
  
She turned around and saw Jason standing behind her, leaning against the doorway. "Hey!" Natalie ran to hug her friend. "How are you?"  
  
"Good." Jason said with a small smile. "It's good to see you again. I'm sorry that I haven't kept in touch."  
  
"Oh you better be sorry!" Natalie said jokingly. She pulled Jason's arm and started to walk him towards the couch. "We've got a lot to catch up on!" They both sat down. Natalie tucked her legs underneath her and looked at Jason. "Now-dish it!!"  
  
Jason shook his head. "What?"  
  
"How's that girl, Elizabeth, doing? Why did Sonny sound irritated with you? Where did you go after you left the island?..."  
  
"Whoa!! Wait a minute!" Jason started to laugh. "One question at a time."  
  
"When do I meet Elizabeth?" Natalie asked excitedly.  
  
Jason sighed. It really HAD been a while since they've last seen each other. When Jason left Port Charles, he spent a good amount of time on the island, where he met Natalie. They both became really good friends when they spent a summer traveling throughout Europe. Going to Europe was something Natalie did at least once a year. Jason wanted to do some traveling and asked Natalie to show him around. They were both going through emotional times in their lives and bonded through their travels. "Something almost happened with Elizabeth and me.but with the organization and everything.it was too hard on her. And.I understand. Everything's fine."  
  
"That's it?.you understand?" Natalie looked at Jason with a disgusted face. "Do you know how long I heard you talk about that girl? I swear.when we went to Italy, she was ALL you talked about!" She changed the pitch of her voice to imitate Jason. "Elizabeth would love it here.blah, blah, blah."  
  
Jason pushed Natalie playfully to signal her to stop. Natalie suddenly became serious. "Are you okay? I mean, she was a big part of your life. I'm sure it's not easy to just let go of the person overnight."  
  
"I haven't spoken to her as often as I would like. But, like I said, everything fine." Jason started to smile. "I've been seeing someone."  
  
Natalie's eye's widened. "Who?"  
  
"Her name is Courtney. She's Sonny's sister."  
  
"I guess that explains why Sonny sounded irritated when he told me that you don't stay here as often anymore." Natalie suddenly came to a realization. "Sonny has a sister?"  
  
"It's a long story, but yes, he does. Sonny was NOT happy about Courtney and me being together. He even fired me at one point! But.he realized I was going to be loyal to him and the business whether I was fired or not. So, he took me back. He still hates the fact that I won't give Courtney up. I love her too much."  
  
Natalie was happy for her friend. "I'm glad you found the love and happiness you deserve. I would love to meet her."  
  
"I want you to meet her, too. She'll like you. Actually, she's a hostess at Carly's club, so you'll meet her soon." Jason paused and decided that it was time to shift the conversation towards Natalie. "So.how about YOU? What happened with that guy you were so much in love with? Did you ever see him again?"  
  
Natalie started to tense up. "Um.yes, I did. Recently, actually. ..He's with someone else now."  
  
"I'm sorry," Jason replied sympathetically. "By the way you talked about him, it seemed like you were really into him."  
  
"I was." Natalie replied quietly. "BUT, that's the way life goes sometimes. I've dated a little here and there, but no romance. I'm still taking a break from love right now."  
  
Jason took Natalie's hand and squeezed it. "Whoever he was.he was an idiot."  
  
Natalie laughed. "Thanks, Jas."  
  
"I'm going to have a quick meeting with Sonny. Then, I'm going to the club to see Courtney. Are you going tonight?"  
  
"I think I have to. Sonny wants to introduce me to his wife. Apparently, she needs an accountant for the club. Also, Sonny thinks I can dig up more stuff about Ric Lansing if I work with him." Natalie hesitated. "I just don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Natalie, it's okay. We'll keep you safe. Also, you're great at your job. Ric won't suspect a thing."  
  
'That's what YOU think,' Natalie thought to herself. 'If you guys only knew.'  
  
Jason walked towards the door. "Your bedroom is the first door on the left. Your stuff is on the bed. Do whatever you want to feel comfortable. Max will be outside if you need anything."  
  
"Thank you, Jason." Natalie smiled at him and he smiled back, then closed the door behind him.  
  
Natalie tossed her black backpack on the bed and she plopped down beside it. She sighed and started to think about Sonny's plan. She then opened her backpack and took out the pictures she has been taking on Ric and his whereabouts. She pulled out the picture of Ric and his girlfriend talking on the docks. The small brunette was very pretty and Ric looked happy with her. It didn't look like this girl was a part of Ric's agenda here in Port Charles. Then, Natalie took out another picture in her bag that was tucked away in a small pocket. It was obviously an older picture because it was wrinkled and beginning to fade. It was a picture of her and a former love of her life. Tears started to build up in her eyes as she started to trace the outline of the man in the picture with her fingers. The man in the picture was Ric Lansing.  
  
She knew she had to follow Sonny's orders. She just didn't know if she was ready to accept the fact that her "assignment" was one of the most important people in her life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Natalie didn't know what to think when she was assigned to investigate a guy named "Ric Lansing." She heard that this guy has been bothering Sonny for weeks and Sonny was beginning to get suspicious. Apparently, Ric tried to push his way into the organization by blackmailing Carly and by attempting to overstep Jason. Natalie knew a "Ric Lansing" from her past, but she hoped that this manipulating mystery man wasn't the same person she was assigned to follow. To her dismay, it was the same man. And suddenly, she was forced to reevaluate any relationship she had with him. Was it his plan to get to know her because she was affiliated with Sonny? Did he decide to leave her when he found out that she wasn't a part of Sonny's close inner circle? She didn't want to believe it, but it was the only thing that made sense to her.  
  
Four years ago.  
  
Natalie stood in the middle of the gazebo and looked around the park. She looked at her watch and started to get worried. Ric is usually on time, if not early. Ric worked for someone in South America, but Natalie had no idea who the employer was. Ric had a business trip in London a couple of months ago, and that was how they met. Ever since then, Ric would accomplish assignments for his employer and come back to London when he had the chance to see Natalie. This particular trip to London for Ric was going to be different. He told Natalie that he was going to quit his job and permanently move to Europe to be with her. He just had to do one more thing for his employer.  
  
Natalie was now sitting down and she looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set. She had been waiting for 3 hours, but she wasn't ready to accept the fact that Ric was not coming.  
  
It was completely dark now, and Natalie started to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She looked around the park one last time. He really wasn't coming.and it won't be until four years later when she will see or hear from him to find out why.  
  
Ric looked outside the window of his jail cell. He wondered what time it was in London. He also wondered how long Natalie waited until she realized he wasn't coming. Just thinking about how much this was going to hurt Natalie was killing him. He didn't know how long he was going to be here. He had worked for Luis Alcazar. His job for Alcazar was money laundering and he was pretty damn good at it. For the last job, Alcazar believed that Ric had completed the job lackadaisically. Therefore, Alcazar decided not to pay Ric that time. Instead, he sent Ric off to do another job and expected the job to be done right if he wanted to get paid. Ric was furious and realized that he no longer wanted to work for Alcazar. He promised Natalie that he had to do one more thing before he quit his job. He stole the money that Alcazar owed him plus more, and he was caught before he could walk away. And now, for the next couple of years, the image of Natalie's face was going to be the only thing that will get him through each day until he will be released. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Natalie was on her way to the club, but had to make one quick stop. She looked down towards her feet at her uncle's gravestone. She crouched down and ran her hand over her uncle's name. "Hey, Uncle Benny," she said gently. "I'm sorry that I didn't go to the funeral. You know I don't do funerals." She laughed nervously. ".No, it's not that. I just didn't want to cry like a baby throughout the entire ceremony and look like an idiot. The last thing I wanted was to get sympathetic looks from people I barely knew. Please forgive me.I didn't mean to show any disrespect." She sighed. "I miss you so much. I should have moved to Port Charles years ago to spend more time with you. But.you know me. I had to see the world.I had to 'discover' who I am.I had to experience 'life'. But, I should have stayed with you--my family." Her eyes started to water, but she looked up and took a deep breath to keep the tears from streaming down. "Thank you for raising me. Thank you for teaching me everything I know. I promise to take care of Sonny's business for you. Don't worry about a thing." Natalie stood up. "I'll come see you again soon, Uncle Benny," she whispered, then turned and walked away.  
  
Natalie looked at Carly's club in awe as she gracefully transcended down the club steps. Although she didn't realize it, most of the attention from the men in the room shifted towards her. Natalie was a very beautiful woman. She had long, straight hair that flowed down to her waist. Her hair was a very dark brown color, and it was so dark, that it can almost pass for black hair. She had a smooth, creamy complexion and a petite and slender frame. The most irresistible feature about her looks was her eyes. She had beautiful cat eye-shaped eyes that were an unusual blue-gray color and they gave her a mysterious, exotic look. Most would consider her looks as being intimidating, because she was so beautiful. However, the distinct dimples on her cheeks that showed when she smiled completed her looks and made her appear more warm and inviting to people. She was wearing a long, one-strap dress that bared her left shoulder and hugged her body. It was a vibrant rose-red color that went perfect with her complexion. She looked sophisticated and sleek tonight, and every man took a glimpse of her as she walked passed him.  
  
She walked towards a large table in the corner, where Sonny, Carly, Courtney, and Jason were sitting. Ric was also sitting at the table. His back was turned away from Natalie and he didn't see her walk up. He had a clipboard in his hand and was talking to a club employee that was hovering above him. Sonny caught a glimpse of Natalie and smiled. "Boy! You look beautiful!" he yelled across the table. He stood up and grabbed Carly's hand. He walked Carly towards Natalie. "Honey, I'd like you to meet a dear friend of mine. Natalie Abrams. She's Benny's niece."  
  
Carly smiled and extended her hand to shake Natalie's. "Nice to finally meet you. Sonny and Jason have been talking about you all night."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Corinthos." Natalie said as she shook Carly's hand. "I've heard a lot about you, too. You're even more beautiful than what Sonny described."  
  
"Thank you! Please-call me Carly!" She stretched out her arm and placed it around Natalie's shoulders. She pulled Natalie along side her and walked her to the table. "Sonny told me that you would be a perfect accountant for the club. I would like to introduce you to my partner."  
  
Natalie's heart began to pound and she could feel her palms getting sweaty. She has been waiting so long to have the opportunity to look into Ric's eyes again. She started to panic because she didn't know how she was going to react.  
  
Ric was still talking with the employee. "Ric!" Carly called. "I'd like you to meet our new accountant."  
  
Ric held up his finger, motioning Carly to wait. He finally finished his sentence and brushed the employee away. He turned his head and saw Natalie. For a split second, it looked like he had stopped breathing and that his eyes were going to pop out of his head, but he composed himself very quickly before anyone noticed. He didn't know what to do. Out of courtesy, he quickly stood up to properly welcome Carly's guest, but he accidentally knocked over his drink with his arm.  
  
"Ric, are you okay?" Carly asked. She wasn't used to seeing him look so nervous, and she was surprised to see that he had suddenly turned into a klutz. "Look, we can have someone clean that up." She nudged Natalie forward. "This is Natalie Abrams. She's a good friend of Sonny's, and she's also going to be the club's accountant."  
  
Ric brushed off a piece of ice that fell on his suit. He was still in shock over seeing Natalie, that he was still speechless.  
  
"Ric?" Carly gave Ric a puzzled look. What was his problem all of a sudden?  
  
Natalie spoke first before Ric could open his mouth. "It's nice to meet you," she said quickly. She extended her hand. "It's 'Ric', right?"  
  
Ric looked at Natalie suspiciously. What was she up to? "Uh, yeah. Ric Lansing." He decided to play along because he didn't know what else to do. He shook her hand. He couldn't believe he was touching her! Was she really here standing in front of him?  
  
"It's a pleasure," Natalie said with such ease. She was surprised that she was keeping her cool so well.  
  
"So.you're a good friend of Sonny's, huh?" Ric asked coldly. He couldn't believe he had a relationship with someone who was close to Sonny.and he didn't even know it!  
  
Natalie nodded. It didn't take her too long to sense Ric's cold tone of voice and it was beginning to make her feel uneasy. "Well, it's nice to meet you." She looked at Carly. "Please, excuse me. I'm going to go talk to Jason over there." With that said, she quickly turned around before Carly or Ric can say anything.  
  
Ric watched Natalie as she walked away. He was still trying to gather up what had just happened at that moment, then Carly interupted his thoughts. "Hello! Ric? Are you okay? Look, I don't know what's going on with you, but I need to look over the numbers from last week so I can show them to Natalie. Do you have them with you?"  
  
Ric quickly snapped back into reality. "Yeah. They're in my room. Let me run upstairs and get them."  
  
Carly watched Ric as he ran up the stairs towards Kelly's. Then, she looked at Natalie. Carly walked over to Sonny confused. "I've never seen Ric like that before. Not even when he's around Little Miss Perfect (Elizabeth)." She grinned mischievously. "I think he might actually have a thing for our new accountant."  
Sonny remained quiet but was a little pleased. He was very well aware that Natalie had something about her that had men drooling over her. Before you know it, Ric will be putty in Natalie's hands and he'll share with her the information Sonny has been waiting to find out.  
  
Natalie watched Ric in the corner of her eye as he ran upstairs. She thought that it would be a good idea to leave before he came back. This was all too much for her, and she felt like she had to prepare herself to see him again. She smiled at Jason and Courtney and excused herself. She walked over to Sonny and Carly. "I apologize, but I think I'm going to retire for the evening." She looked over to Carly. "I'll be here bright and early Monday morning. If you need me for anything, just wander over across the hall. I'm staying at Jason's until I can get my own place."  
  
"Well.Ric was just getting the numbers from last week to show you. I'll just swing it by Jason's penthouse sometime," Carly responded. She lightly placed her hand on Natalie's shoulder and smiled at her. Then, she turned around to talk to one of her employees behind the bar.  
  
"Get some rest, sweetie," Sonny told Natalie. He was beginning to feel concerned because his friend was beginning to look a little pale.  
Ric ran downstairs from his room.  
  
"Hey, Ric!" he heard a voice call.  
  
Ric turned around and saw Elizabeth standing behind the counter at Kelly's. "Hey, babe!" He looked around and didn't see anymore customers. "Closing up?"  
  
"Yeah. It was a busy day today."  
  
"Are you going home?"  
"Actually, Lucky wanted me to help him with a project, so I'll probably be upstairs for the rest of the night," she smiled slyly. "I might need a place to crash for the night, because it might be too late for me to walk home"  
  
Ric smiled and winked at Elizabeth. "I'll see you later tonight." His attention suddenly moved towards the window in the front of Kelly's. He saw Natalie leaving the club. "Uh, will you excuse me?" he said quickly to Elizabeth as he rushed across the diner and out the door.  
  
Natalie was walking so fast that she had already made it to the docks before Ric finally caught up with her. "Natalie!"  
  
Natalie knew someone was following her. She couldn't walk fast enough because of the heels she was wearing. Ric was finally close enough to stop her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard there was an opening for an accountant at a new club in town," Natalie replied without looking up.  
  
Ric stopped to catch his breath. It really WAS Natalie in front of him. The woman he fell madly in love with so long ago. "Natalie." he said gently. He cupped is hands around her face, and Natalie thought she was going to melt through the docks and drip into the water below. "it's really you."  
  
"Ric, don't." Natalie pushed Ric's hands away.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"A while now."  
  
"Did you know I was in town?" Ric waited for an answer, but Natalie refused to answer that question. "You've been here this whole time and you haven't tried to see me?"  
  
"You've looked busy, Ric. You know.trying to get Sonny's attention and all while romancing your new girlfriend?" Natalie smartly remarked.  
  
Ric suddenly felt guilty. Natalie saw him with Elizabeth and he knew that by the sound of her voice, it hurt her. And knowing this killed him. Then, he began to add up in his mind what in the world would have brought Natalie to Port Charles. "How do you know Sonny, anyway?"  
  
Natalie suddenly started to feel defensive. "Like you don't know?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't believe how stupid I've been this whole time," Natalie's voice began to raise. "Isn't that why you even wanted to get to know me before? Because I knew Sonny?"  
  
"No.honestly, I had no idea about your connection to Sonny. That's not what happened between us." he reached out to try to touch Natalie again, but Natalie pulled away before he could get near her.  
  
"I don't even know what happened between us. Whatever it was.it was obviously a lie. I don't even know who you are," she snapped.  
  
That comment felt like a slap in the face to Ric. There was that time in his life where Natalie was his world, and now, Natalie was acting as if nothing even happened. He grabbed her arm. "What is wrong with you?" he asked. He was so hurt and frustrated. "Why are you acting as if I never loved you?"  
  
Natalie looked angrily in Ric's eyes and pulled her arm away from his grasp. "Why are you acting like you ever did?"  
  
There was an awkward silence, and Ric just looked at Natalie with a surprised look on his face. How could she say that?  
  
Natalie could feel her eyes filling with tears. She turned and walked away as quickly as she can, leaving Ric on the docks completely speechless. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Ric sat down on the bench and rubbed his forehead. This one hour has been very overwhelming for him. How long has Natalie been in town? How long has she been bottling up all of this anger towards him? He needed to calm down.  
  
He started to drift into his memories of how he and Natalie met.  
  
"Is this everything?" Ric asked as he flipped through the envelope of pages.  
  
"That was all Mr. Alcazar told me to give you," one of Alcazar's men stated.  
"Very well," Ric pushed the pages back in the envelope. "How much time is he giving me?"  
"He says that it should take you three months. You still have to do your research and scope the place out," the man answered.  
  
Ric nodded and the man left. Alcazar had assigned him to launder money from one of the largest corporate offices in London. He was standing in a middle of a park in a small town outside of London. He looked around the area. This was going to be his so-called home in the next couple of months.  
  
He started to walk, but a little boy ran into him and knocked the envelope of papers out of his hand.  
  
"Sorry, sir" the boy yelled over his shoulder as he continued to run.  
  
Ric started to mumble to himself as he looked around to see where the envelope dropped.  
  
"I think this is yours?" he heard a voice ask.  
  
He turned around and saw a beautiful woman sitting on a step of the park's gazebo. She had a book in one hand and his envelope in the other. The first thing Ric noticed was the woman's enticing blue-gray eyes.  
  
"Uh.well?" The woman waited for his answer.  
  
"Oh!" Ric didn't realize how bad he was staring. "Yes, it is. Thank you." He took the envelope from her.  
  
The woman smiled and Ric noticed the cute dimples that were implanted in her cheeks. "Your welcome." She stood up, tucked the book under her arm and walked off.  
  
Ric continued to stare at the woman and watched her walk away. He then looked down at the envelope and started to brush the dirt off of it. As he looked down, he noticed something shiny in the corner of his eye. He looked away from the envelope and towards the ground. It was a plain, silver ring. He picked it up and assumed that it belonged to the woman who was sitting there. He looked up and saw that the woman was walking into a small coffee shop on the other side of the park. He slipped the ring on his pinky and started to walk towards the coffee shop.  
  
The woman was already sitting down at a table and the waitress was pouring a cup of coffee. The woman looked down to pick up her mug. She started to panic when she realized that the ring wasn't on her finger.  
  
Ric quickly walked up to her table. "I believe you dropped this, miss?" He pulled the ring off his pinky and held it up.  
  
By the look on her face, the woman was relieved. "Oh my god! Thank you so much." She took the ring. "I knew that I shouldn't have put it on any other finger but my thumb." Ric watched her slip the ring over her tiny thumb.  
  
"For a simple ring like that, you look pretty attached to it."  
  
"I am. It was my father's. I wear it everywhere I go!" She looked at Ric and smiled. "Thank you again. As a token of my thanks, please let me buy you a cup of coffee."  
  
Ric nearly melted when the beautiful woman smiled at him. He couldn't resist. He couldn't refuse her offer. "Sure." He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. "I'm Ric." He extended his hand out to her.  
  
"I'm Natalie," the woman replied back. She shook Ric's hand. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
The waitress came up to the table and poured Ric a cup of coffee. Natalie looked at Ric. "I've never seen you here before. Are you new in town?"  
  
Ric nodded his head. "Yes. Actually, I'm here on business. I just arrived today and I was going to spend the day sightseeing in London."  
  
"You've never been to London?" Natalie asked.  
  
"No, I haven't. It's going to be interesting. I don't know my way around at all."  
  
"Well, you're in luck!" Natalie said excitedly. "I know every nook and cranny in London. It would be no problem to show you around." She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry-I didn't mean to automatically assume you would need help."  
  
"No, it's alright," Ric interrupted. "It would be great to have someone show me around." He looked in Natalie's eyes and smiled. She looked at him and smiled back. Little did they know at that moment that they were going to continue to gaze at each other nonstop for the next couple of months. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Elizabeth smiled at her work. Kelly's was closed and she wanted to make a special dinner for Ric. She turned the lights down and put out some candles. She had one table romantically set for two. She had the jukebox plugged in and ready with songs she wanted to dance to with him tonight. Ric walked in and looked around in awe. His eyes met with Elizabeth's and he smiled. She looked so beautiful tonight.  
  
Downstairs at the club.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Carly asked Natalie. She pointed towards the stage where a new, black grand piano sat. "Live piano music every night will definitely add a better atmosphere for the place, don't you think?" She turned around and smiled.  
  
"It's beautiful, Carly," Natalie replied.  
  
Carly gave Natalie an unusual look. Natalie raised one eyebrow. "What do you need, Carly?"  
  
"Well, Sonny said that you play here and there. He said that you played at the restaurant on the island every once and a while. So."  
  
Natalie knew what she was getting at. "A piano player and an accountant? I better get paid double," she said playfully. "But.I'll have to think about it, if that's okay."  
  
"Take your time." Carly picked up her purse. "I've got to go. Can you lock up when you're finished?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Carly waved good-bye and left.  
  
Natalie had to finish up some paperwork. She couldn't work at the penthouse because she wanted to give Courtney and Jason their privacy. It was a Sunday night, so the club wasn't open and it was perfectly quiet to get some work done. Her stomach started to growl. She looked at her watch and realized that it was too late to go to a fast food restaurant or order a pizza. "Hmmm." she thought to herself. She knew Kelly's was closed for the night upstairs, but she remembered that Carly said it was okay to make something in the kitchen if she needed to. Carly's mother owned the building.  
  
She walked up the stairs to Kelly's, then stopped. From where she was standing, she only had a view of the counter. She saw two plates that were eaten off of and several candles. 'uh-oh.' She thought to herself. 'Looks like someone is having an after hours party of their own.' She stood there for a moment to debate tip-toeing to the kitchen or forget eating Kelly's food all together, but then she heard voices. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Ric and Elizabeth. She started to turn around and head towards the stairs, but her curiosity made her peek around the corner to see what was going on.  
  
Elizabeth was standing in front of Ric and was holding both of his hands. She looked up at Ric when she spoke. Natalie sighed. She knew that look in Elizabeth's eyes. Elizabeth looked so much.in love. Natalie bit her lip. She shouldn't be here during this private moment. Still, her curiosity had the best of her. 'Besides.' she thought to herself. 'Sonny wanted me to do research, right?'  
  
Elizabeth spoke gently. "Ric.when I'm with you, and I look at you.I see this side of you that no one else sees. Sometimes, I see you look down at the floor and fidget before saying something to me. It's so cute. The way you speak to me and the things that you say are so sweet. Sometimes, it doesn't matter what you say. The sound of your voice is just so soothing to me. And the way you touch me? Whether it's running your hands through my hair or leaning your forehead against mine.it's so gentle to the point where I forget to breathe. And with the way you kiss me." Elizabeth started to feel herself blushing. "I get so lost in your kisses that I don't ever want you to stop. And when we do stop.I just anticipate for the next time you decide to kiss me again. What I'm trying to say is 'thank you.' Thank you for sharing this side of you with me."  
  
Ric ran his hand down the back of Elizabeth's head. "I never truly understood fate until now," he whispered to her. ".because fate is the only thing I can think of that could have brought you to me." He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Natalie's heart dropped. Ric had never said anything like that to her when they were together. She stood there and wished that she was the one standing in front of him.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and walked over to the jukebox. She pushed a button and the music started to play. She walked over to Ric, took his hand, and they started to slow dance.  
  
At this point, Natalie couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and flew down the stairs with tears streaming down her face. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Natalie looked at her watch. It was only 5 minutes since she traumatized herself with the romantic scene upstairs. She has been staring at the papers on her desk for 5 minutes, and she knew that she wasn't going to get any work done for the night. She looked out the office door and looked at the piano Carly just purchased. She got up from the desk and walked over to the piano. She pulled the seat out and opened the cover to reveal the shiny black and white keys. It has certainly been a while since she played.  
  
Watching Elizabeth and Ric dance made her think of her first dance with Ric:  
  
***  
  
"It's beautiful out here," Ric said as he looked at the view. They were both sitting on the hood of Natalie's car listening to the radio. The car was parked over a bluff, and it overlooked the town below.  
  
"I told you I know the perfect spots here," Natalie responded. She was pleased that Ric liked where she took him. "Actually it's the highest point in this area."  
  
"You've looked?"  
  
Natalie looked down and blushed. "Actually, I have. I explored the area until I found this place."  
  
Ric looked curiously at her. "Why does it have to be the 'highest point'?"  
  
Natalie shifted her weight to tuck her legs underneath her. "After my father died, I always looked up at the sky to talk to him. Well--I used to think that if I was at the highest place in the area, he could hear me better." Natalie watched Ric smile. "Hey---I was 10-years-old, alright?"  
  
"I didn't say anything," Ric said defensively. "Please continue."  
  
"Anyway, my uncle and I lived in a town in upstate New York at the time. There was a park on a bluff that overlooked the town, and it was the highest place I knew of there. I used to go there everyday after school to tell my father about my day. When I felt sad or scared, I used to go there at night. I would stare in the sky and find the brightest star and wish on it."  
  
"What did you wish for?"  
  
"I wished to be happy. I wished to be a good girl and to try not to cause my uncle any problems. I wished for my uncle to be happy, too." Natalie laughed. "As I got older, I started to wish for a boyfriend or to be asked to the dance by the most popular boy in school."  
  
Ric laughed also. Then he started to look at Natalie. He saw this little girl inside of her full of wishes and dreams. He respected that because he couldn't remember ever being that way when he was a child. This side of her showed how pure and innocent she was. It was beginning to look very attractive.  
  
Natalie noticed Ric was staring at her with a weird grin on his face. "Are you still laughing at me?" she asked. She held her fist up and playfully punched him on the shoulder. Then, she started to feel a little embarrassed by that gesture. She felt like she was 5-years-old punching a boy because she secretly had a crush on him.  
  
Ric shook his head. "I'm not laughing at you, really." He then laughed, and Natalie punched him again. "So.you actually wished on a star for the most popular boy in school to ask you to the dance? Did it work?"  
  
"No." Natalie stopped to think. "Come to think of it.I don't think ANY boy asked me to a dance. I would always end up going with my girl friends."  
  
"Really?" Ric asked surprised. "I would have thought that every guy in school would be standing in line to ask you out." He thought to himself: 'The only reason any boy wouldn't ask her out would be because she was too beautiful to ask out. She was probably intimidating them. If that wasn't the reason, then the boys in her school must have been from some different planet. She's gorgeous!' Ric suddenly snapped away from his thoughts. What was he thinking? He was hanging out with a good friend that he met while on a business trip. He shouldn't be having these types of thoughts.  
  
Natalie blushed at Ric's comment. "Thank you," she said while staring in Ric's eyes.  
  
They were both silent and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Suddenly, Ric heard a ballad blaring from the car radio. He jumped off the hood of the car. "Tell you what," he said as he held out his hand. "On behalf of the stupid boys that didn't ask you to the dance, let me make it up to you. Dance with me?"  
  
**The song "Taking You Home" by Don Henley was playing in the background.  
  
I had a good life Before you came  
  
Natalie laughed nervously. She looked at the handsome man standing in front of her with his hand stretched out waiting for her. How could she say no? "Yes," she said and reached for Ric's hand.  
  
I had my friends and my freedom I had my name  
  
Ric helped her off the car. Natalie slid off the hood then jumped to her feet. She stood up, then looked up and realized how close she was to Ric. She started to feel lightheaded as his eyes stared deeply into hers. They never broke eye contact.  
  
Still there was sorrow and emptiness 'Til you made me glad Oh, in this love I found strength I never knew I had  
  
They swayed lightly back and forth and Ric slowly twirled them in a circle as they swayed. He pulled her closer with his right arm that was wrapped around her waist and slowly brought his left hand (that held her hand) towards his chest.  
  
And this love Is like nothing I have ever known Take my hand, love I'm taking you home  
  
Natalie, who was looking in Ric's eyes, broke eye contact to press her cheek lightly against his. Ric's heart began to pound as he tilted his head lower to press his cheek closer to hers.  
  
I'm taking you home  
  
They both danced in each others arms during the rest of the song with their eyes closed so they could feel every part of their body that was touching the other's. At this point, they were so wrapped up with each other, they continued to dance long after the song was over.  
  
***  
  
Natalie snapped out of her daydream and sighed when she realized she was back in reality. She ran her hand over the black and white keys of the piano. She then stretched her fingers over the keyboard and started to play. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Ric kissed Elizabeth on the forehead as they danced, and he pulled her closer. He started to listen to the music, then realized what song was playing. He quickly pulled away from Elizabeth. It was so fast that it almost scared her.  
  
Elizabeth looked around to see what startled Ric. "Ric? What's wrong?"  
  
Ric looked at Elizabeth's alarmed face and realized what he had done. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He smiled and quickly dug through his head to think of a lame excuse. "You're good," he said with a smile. "When I'm with you, I forget everything else that happens around us."  
  
Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Sweetie, I hate to cut this wonderful evening short. .But I've got a long day tomorrow. This romantic setting you've created here almost made me forget how late it was."  
  
Elizabeth looked at her watch. "Oh-I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize-"  
  
"No, it's okay. Really." Ric gently slid his hand down Elizabeth's cheek. "I promise to make it up to you. I'll take you dancing at this beautiful place in New York City-"  
  
Elizabeth placed her index finger on Ric's lips to stop him. "Tell you what," she replied understandingly. "You can make it up to me by doing the dishes."  
  
They both turned and looked at the dishes that were left on the counter. Ric smiled. "You've got it. I'll even clean up everything else."  
  
"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked and Ric nodded. Elizabeth walked over to the counter to pick up her purse.  
  
Ric walked her to the door. They both looked at each other for a moment. Ric leaned down and kissed Elizabeth goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered to her. He watched her walk away, then turned around to start cleaning up.  
  
He noticed that the jukebox was still playing. It was playing "We're in Heaven" by Brian Adams. It reminded him of Natalie. It was a very dear song to Natalie and him back then. It didn't feel right when he danced to it with Elizabeth in his arms. He turned off the music then stopped. What was that? A piano? It sounded like it was coming from the club. He quickly walked across the room and down the stairs that led to the club. The music got louder as he walked farther down the steps. He stopped and realized what song it was. It was the song he and Natalie first danced to on that bluff. He smiled to himself. How could he forget? He reached the bottom of the steps and peeked around the corner. He was surprised to see that it was Natalie playing the piano!  
  
He didn't want to interrupt her and ruin her concentration, so he started to turn around to leave. He stopped and realized that she won't stop if she didn't know he was there. After all, it had been so long since he's heard her play. He missed that. He watched her as her fingers glided up and down the keyboard with ease. He started to think about the first time she played for him.  
  
***  
  
"Isn't this breaking and entering?" Ric asked as Natalie tugged on his arm.  
  
"Who said anything about 'breaking'?" Natalie asked. "We're just.entering."  
  
They were in the backstage of an auditorium in one of the high schools from the area. Natalie picked a lock to get in. Now they were rummaging around in the dark. "What are you doing?" Ric asked as he watched Natalie running her hand over a wall.  
  
"We need light to see, don't we?" She finally found the light levers on the wall. She strained her eyes to read the labels of what each light was for. She lifted her arm and pulled one lever down. Suddenly, they saw a thin stream of light that came from the stage. Natalie grabbed Ric's hand. "Come on. I've got something to show you."  
  
They pushed a piece of the stage curtain away to reveal the stage. The light was shining on a baby grand piano. "They had a piano recital tonight," Natalie said as she sat down on the piano bench.  
  
Ric walked around the stage to take a look around. Then, he ran his hand over the top of the piano. "Well, it's obvious that we missed the recital. Maybe we should get the time right next time."  
  
"Ric, please." Natalie rolled her eyes. "That's not why we're here." She opened the cover of the piano, then looked up at Ric. "I am going to play you a song."  
  
Ric raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" He crossed his arms. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"This is to pay you back for all of the times I made you play guitar during those open-mic nights."  
  
Ric smiled. "Oh, well, in that case.this better be good."  
  
Natalie smiled back shyly. She normally never played a concert for one person. She was used to playing the piano at a fancy restaurant. She was the live entertainment. This particular moment was very strange to her. She was so used to playing in front of people. Why did she feel so nervous all of a sudden? After all.it was only Ric! She cleared her throat, then started to play.  
  
Ric felt honored to be able to witness Natalie's extraordinary talent. His head jolted back when Natalie started to sing. He wasn't expecting a serenade.  
  
Oh - once in your life you find someone  
  
Who will turn your world around  
  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
  
Yeah - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
  
But just hold me now  
  
Cause our love will light the way  
  
He crossed his arms on top of the piano and leaned forward. Natalie had a beautiful voice. It mesmerized him and he was drawn to every word she sang.  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
Ric stopped leaning against the piano and slowly started to walk towards Natalie. He ran his hand over the top of the piano as he walked and he never took his eyes off of her.  
  
I've been waitin' for so long  
  
For somethin' to arrive  
  
For love to come along  
  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
  
Through the good times and the bad  
  
Yeah - I'll be standin' there by you  
  
He sat on Natalie's right-hand side on the piano bench as she played. He watched her fingers delicately dance across the keyboard.  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Ric's eyes drifted towards Natalie's lips. He was so drawn to them that he wouldn't have been able to look away if he was forced to. As Natalie began to finish the song, she had to reach over Ric to play the higher octave keys.  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Ric's heart jump as he smelled the scent that came from Natalie's hair. As Natalie played the last measures, she realized that Ric was looking at her. She caught his eyes and slowly played the last notes of the song without looking. With the last notes being in the higher octave of the piano, she was still leaning over Ric. She was finally finished with the song and they were left staring at each other. With the music stopped, there was silence.and the only sound in the auditorium was from the beating of their hearts.  
  
Ric raised his hand and cupped it on Natalie's cheek. Natalie lowered her arms from the piano and they laid limp by her sides. Ric gently pulled her face towards his lips and he kissed her tenderly.  
  
***  
  
Ric smiled. 'That was our first kiss,' he thought to himself. He shifted back into the present time and continued to watch Natalie play the piano in the club. When she was done, he quietly made his way back up the stairs to finish cleaning up. Natalie never knew he watched her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Natalie lifted her head up, then jumped. She looked around to orient herself to where she was. She realized that she was in the club's office and she fell asleep at the desk. She squinted as she looked at her watch. She gathered up her stuff and made her way back to Jason's penthouse. When she got off the elevator, she decided to swing by Sonny's penthouse to see if they could discuss more of their plan on Ric.  
Apparently, Jason and Sonny were having a bad morning. When she made it to Sonny's penthouse, Max stopped her at the door and told her that the two were arguing about Courtney again. 'Again?' Natalie thought. 'This must happen quite often.'  
  
She turned around and walked to Jason's penthouse and was greeted at the door by a spunky red head. "Michael!" Natalie exclaimed with a smile. She crouched down to hug him and he almost knocked her over. Michael had stayed in the island for a couple of weeks with his nanny. Natalie, who was the accountant for the casino at the time, made sure that Lutecia and Michael were well taken care of. She didn't ask questions. She just assumed that there was trouble with Sonny's organization.  
  
Natalie looked up and saw Johnny (another one of Sonny's bodyguards) smiling at her. He must have brought Michael here when Jason and Sonny started arguing.  
  
She decided to take Michael to the park that afternoon. Michael looked around. "Look at all the flowers!" he said excitedly. It was the beginning of Spring and the park was blooming with flowers. He turned and looked at Natalie. "I'm going to pick flowers for my mommy!"  
  
"Don't go too far, you little squirt," Natalie replied with a grin. Michael ran off and she signaled Johnny to follow him.  
  
Natalie sat quietly for a couple of minutes and started to think about what happened the night before. She couldn't get the picture of Ric and Elizabeth out of her mind. "Miss Natalie?" Natalie looked up and saw Michael standing in front of her with one arm behind his back.  
  
"Did you already find flowers for your mom?" she asked him.  
  
"Not yet!" Michael swung his arm in front of him. "I decided to get you flowers first!" He held up a handful of daisies.  
  
Natalie's jaw dropped. She loved daisies. She playfully put her hands on her hips. "How did you know daisies were my favorite flower?"  
  
"You always had vases of them in your room on the island. And you always smiled when you looked at them!"  
  
Natalie raised her eyebrows. She had to hand it to the kid. He paid attention. She took the flowers from Michael and thanked him. Then, he turned around and ran out to pick flowers for his mom with Johnny trailing behind him.  
  
Natalie ran her fingers across the petals and leaned down to smell them. She smiled as her mind started to wander.  
  
***  
  
"Oh I love these!" Natalie squealed. She ran over to the cart of fresh flowers and pointed at the collection of daisies that stuck out of one of the buckets.  
  
Ric wrinkled his brow and shook his head. He watched Natalie as she excitedly purchased a small handful of daisies. He smiled. She got excited over the simplest things sometimes. It was.cute. He continued to watch her as she separated one from the bunch and started to pluck the petals out one by one. "What in the world are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Natalie asked as her eyes widened. "You never used to do this when you were a kid?"  
  
"What.torture flowers?" Ric laughed. "No.it just wasn't in me, I guess."  
  
Natalie made a sour face at Ric. "No, silly. You know. 'he loves me, he loves me not?' I used to have a crush on this guy in high school. Every time I saw a daisy, I would take it and pluck the petals out one by one. If the last petal landed on 'he loves me'.I would keep it. Then I would lay in my bed at night and hope that he would love me some day. I swear, I think I ended up with a whole bouquet of one-petal daisies!" She looked at Ric. "Yes, I know. Another one of my pathetic, hopeless romantic stories." She looked at him curiously. "What did you used to do when you had a crush?"  
  
Ric scratched his head. "I didn't really ponder over girls that much. I didn't have the opportunity." Natalie looked at him weirdly, and he finished to explain himself. "I went to a private school. It was all boys."  
  
Natalie wrinkled her nose. "I'm sorry."  
  
Ric stopped to think. "Actually, there was one girl I dated when I was in high school. Her father was a member of the same country club as my father. That was how we met. On our first date, I gave her a dozen french white roses."  
  
Natalie raised her eyebrows. She was impressed. 'Very classy,' she thought. "Did she swoon over you because of those flowers?"  
  
Ric shook his head. "No.not really. Her family was so rich and she had so many rich boyfriends before, none of that seemed to impress her. Ever since then, I've been against giving flowers to girls. I don't think it really matters to girls if you give them flowers or not."  
  
"Hmm...all girls aren't like that." Natalie looked at Ric. "Flowers don't mean anything to a person unless it has some kind of sentimental reason behind it. It's what they symbolize, not what they are."  
  
Ric nodded in agreement. They looked at each other for a moment, then turned and continued to walk.  
  
***  
  
Natalie looked at the handful of daisies Michael gave her and laughed. For a little kid, he didn't realize that his kind gesture made her feel so much better. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Ric decided to cut through the park and head towards the club. He had to meet with Carly about club stuff. He just left Faith's hotel room, and they had another meeting about Sonny. He turned the corner and saw Natalie sitting on a bench. He stopped, then quickly turned around to hide behind a bush. He watched her as she brushed her hair behind her shoulders. Was she.smiling? He looked towards her lap and saw a tiny bouquet of daisies in her hands. 'Oh.' Ric thought to himself. He knew exactly what was giving Natalie that smile.  
  
"Those silly daisies," Ric muttered to himself and he laughed lightly. He then sighed and continued to watch Natalie, who was obviously wrapped up in her thoughts. Ric started to wonder if she was thinking about the same thing he was.  
***  
  
"Close your eyes," Ric laughed as he tried to cover Natalie's right eye that was open. She was peeking. "I've got a surprise."  
  
"Ric.you know I hate surprises!" Natalie groaned as she tried to look over Ric's hand.  
  
"I know.which is why I'm enjoying every minute of this." Ric stopped to look at the woman in front of him with her eyes finally closed. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought. "Don't worry," he said out loud. "You'll like this surprise."  
  
They both had dinner earlier, and Natalie had sensed that Ric was acting very strange the entire evening. Now, he brought her up to the bluff where they liked to hang out. They took their usual position-sitting on her car hood. "Okay.open your eyes," she heard Ric say.  
  
She looked around. Ric had lit some candles and placed them on the hood and top of the car. She smiled and looked over at Ric, who had a big grin on his face and one arm behind his back. "Okay." she replied suspiciously. "What are you up to? Is this the entire surprise?" She looked at Ric's arm that was hiding behind his back. "Is that a water gun or something behind you?"  
  
Ric didn't laugh back at her joke. Instead, his grin faded away and he suddenly turned serious. He had this look in his eyes that made her melt. Ric slowly brought his arm in front of him and he revealed to her a handful of daisies. But-they weren't just daisies. They each only had one petal left on them.  
  
Natalie looked at the strange bouquet and giggled. "What is this all about? Did I influence you to be a flower torturer?" She took the bouquet from Ric and started admiring the work he did to them.  
  
Ric slid towards Natalie and kept the same serious look in his eyes. He felt his heart pounding harder and harder as he inched his way closer to her. His mind started to race as he started to tell her what he has been trying to tell her all night. "No," he said gently. "Those were the petals I saved for you.because they each said that I love you."  
  
Natalie sat there quietly as she tried to catch her breath. She looked at the flowers one more time and realized that it was the most beautiful bouquet she had ever received. She looked up and Ric and gazed deeply into his eyes. This was the sweetest and most romantic thing anyone has ever done for her.  
  
***  
  
Ric laughed to himself again as he stood there behind that bush in the park. He never forgot the look on Natalie's face when he first told her that he loved her. He looked up and watched Natalie smile again. Then, he turned around and walked away to leave Natalie with her happy memories  
[MORE CHAPTERS TO COME.] 


End file.
